


thigh highs and whispered words

by liilacskiies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Luke is 16, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dont judge me, even though idk if it counts as crossdressing, i just really liked this idea okay, literally no mention of calum or ashton, michael is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liilacskiies/pseuds/liilacskiies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old luke decides to surprise his 19 year old boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	thigh highs and whispered words

**Author's Note:**

> literally this is just self-indulgent smut and i have a thing for 16 year old luke with present day mikey. i haven't had this checked and i haven't proof read so any mistakes are my own. and i haven't written for months so please be gentle with me.

luke blushed slightly as he sat on the bed waiting for michael to come home, maybe it was weird for a 16 year old to be so infatuated with his 19 year old boyfriend; but liz and karen both approved of it. so he didn't see anything wrong with it. 

the blond boy sat on the bed; blue eyes twinkling innocently with one of michaels oversized jumpers on and white thigh highs. this had all stemmed from a conversation about how beautiful luke would look all dressed up for him. luke couldn't help but feel stupid at how he was dressed; what if michael didn't like it? what if the older boy thought it was stupid? luke couldn't help all the negative thoughts that were beginning to surface. the blond widened his eyes as he heard the front door close, it was too late now. mikey was back from the mcdonalds run. 

"m-mikey?" 

luke called out tentatively, shifting slightly on the bed and tugging the sweater down to cover himself. michael lifted his head as he heard his name being called, kicking off his shoes and making his way through to his bedroom. michael's breath hitched in his throat as he stared at his boyfriend on the bed. 

"shit baby, is this just for me?" 

michael asked lowly, moving closer to the bed and sitting in front of his younger boyfriend. the red-haired boy could see how nervous luke was and he was going to help him calm down. 

"you look beautiful," 

the older boy carefully lay luke down, hands trailing down his thighs and fiddling with the lace top of the thigh highs luke was wearing. 

"should we leave these on, princesss?" 

michael hummed softly, fingers hooking onto the hem of the jumper luke was wearing and tugging it off gently. the boy couldn't help the small whined that left the back of his throat as he looked down at his naked boyfriend. 

"youre so beautiful, luke," 

the blond boy blushed under michael's heavy stare, squirming a little on the bed to get some kind of attention from his boyfriend. 

"mikeeeey," 

luke whined, the impatience showing on his little face causing a chuckle to slip through michael's plump lips. the older boy tugged off his metallica singlet and wriggled from his skinny jeans, almost sighing in relief as his hardening dick finally had room. the boy lay himself on his stomach, pushing his boyfriends legs apart. 

michael hummed gently, large hands splayed out on luke's small thighs as he dipped in; tongue slowly tracing around the boys puckered ring of muscle. he knew that luke preferred this to his fingers, but tonight he was taking his time. especially looking how he did. michael lifted luke's hips slightly, hands moving to spread apart his boyfriends cheeks. 

"m-mikey..." 

luke gasped gently, blue eyes fixed on the older boy between his legs. the boy couldn't help the moan that left his lips as he felt michael pressing the flat of his tongue against his hole before his boyfriend began to trace his rim with the point of his tongue and gently wriggle it into him. the blond squeezed his eyes shut, jaw falling slack as his fingers threaded into the older boys hair. 

"mikey...mikey..." 

luke mumbled, almost like a mantra as his hips began rocking against michael's tongue. michael let his eyes flicker up to watch luke's face, moaning gently against the boys flushed skin as he saw how fucked out luke looked. his sandy coloured hair stuck to his forehead, nose scrunched slightly as his mouth fell open. and the noise he was making, they were sinful. michael slowly pulled away, causing luke to whine gently and his hole to clench around nothing.

"shush baby, i've got you," 

michael mumbled, lips peppering scattered kisses all over the blonds pale thighs; stopping to suck a bruise onto the skin, tongue gently tracing over it as he reached over blindly for the lube. luke bit his lip gently as he watched the older boy, he didn't know how michael had the patience to deal with him; especially when he could see the outline of the other dick pressed against the fabric of his boxers. 

lukes train of thought was cut off by michael slowly massaging luke's hole with a lube covered fingertip. the blond let out a quiet whine in the back of his throat as michael began to slowly work his finger into him, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he watched his finger disappearing into lukes silky heat.

michael loved watching luke like this, hips rocking to fuck down against his finger; even though mikey knew his boyfriend was ready for another finger, he always waited for the go ahead. he figured that was why liz wasn't bothered about the age difference between himself and luke; michael never overstepped any boundaries, luke was his first priority and making sure he was safe. 

"mikey please, m-more... n-need more," 

luke croaked out, pushing down against michael's fingers trying to get the second into his right heat. michael kissed the bend of luke's knee gently as he worked another finger into him. michael watched his fingers, beginning to slowly scissor them outward; stretching the boys tight hole. luke writhed against his older boyfriends fingers, small pants and quiet moans leaving his lips. 

"r-ready mikey... w-want you..." 

the older boy nodded, still moving his fingers for a few moments longer before removing his fingers and wiping them on the bed sheets. 

"you've been such a good little princess, wearing these just for me," 

michael mumbled, hands slowly running up and down luke's calves before he wriggled himself from his boxers and spreading a generous amount of lube over himself. michael knew that he had to be gentle with luke; he always was. even when the 16 year old was begging to be fucked into the mattress.

the older boy began to slowly push into luke, fingers rubbing small circles into the inside of his thighs. luke whined gently, nose scrunching up as he tried to push back against michael.

“no baby, youre going to hurt yourself,”

michael whispered, lips peppering kisses to the younger boys neck. the older boy moved his hips in short thrusts until he bottomed out, michael held onto luke's thighs; a slight moan leaving his lips as he felt the younger boy clenching around him as he adjusted to the feeling. michael ran his fingers down the smaller boys sides, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

the blond nodded as he gasped gently, rocking back against michael. the older boy didn’t need words, he knew what luke needed. michael bit down on his lip and pull out slowly, rolling his hips back into the younger boy. luke whined softly, hands already moving to hold onto michael’s wrists. 

michael loved seeing luke like this: hair flat against his forehead, button nose scrunched up, chest turning red. no one else got to see his little princess like this. mouth slack as he let out sinful little noises.

“f-fuck, you’re so beautiful.” 

the older boy groaned out, fingers trailing down to place with the lace tops of the thigh highs that luke was wearing. michael pressed his face into the crook of luke’s neck; kissing and sucking gently as he continued to roll his hips.  
luke whined under him, trying to shift his hips. the blond knew what he wanted and he was determined to get it. the blond boy wrapped his arms around michael’s neck, panting and moaning into the older boys ear.

“m-michael.. m-more. please..”

luke’s voice cracked as michael shifted his hips slightly, to press the head of his dick against the younger boys prostate and grind into it. the younger boy whimpered, back arching off the bed as his own length curved toward his stomach, pre-cum smearing near his bellybutton.

michael slowly pulled his hips back before pushing straight back in and pressing right against the bundle of nerves that luke wants him to work. the older boy took both of luke’s in his, fingers slotting with the smaller boys. 

“untouched baby, can you cum untouched for me?”

michael cooed, brushing his thumbs over luke’s knuckles as he leant down to press small kisses across the boys forehead. he knew how much luke hated cumming untouched but it also meant that michael got to look after him more. 

luke gripped at michael’s hands, clenching around the older male’s length as he continued to press against his prostate. the younger boy didn’t even had any chance to warn michael before his dick was twitching between the pair of them and he was covering his stomach with his own cum.

michael knew that luke wouldn’t be able to deal with him inside him for much longer, so he did the honourable thing: pulled out to give himself a handjob. he knew it wasn’t ideal, but luke was so out of it; he wouldn’t notice. michael moaned out luke’s name as he came, cum covering his hand and some of it on his stomach. 

the older boy cooed slightly as he looked at luke, long eyelashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks as he waited to be cleaned up. michael couldn’t help but be completely infatuated with the 16 year old boy, everything he did was for luke. the red haired male re-entered the room from the bathroom with a wet flannel to clean up his boyfriend. 

“baby, did you want your sweater?”

michael asked gently as he finished up cleaning him, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the boys forehead. luke whined gently, shaking his head before holding his arms open to michael. 

“i want a cuddle..”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! if anyone wants to be my beta, come message me on rcsegarden on tumblr. you can send me prompts on tumblr, or at my twitter punklucass.


End file.
